Star Warrior
by Lord Creator
Summary: Many saw evil, they dared to cross it.


Star Warrior

I do not own Valkyrie, or the Warriors. If I did, Ashfur would have burned to death in some horrible explosion.

_**I swear by Starclan this sacred oath**_

_**That I shall render my unconditional obedience to Tigerstar**_

_**Leader of all clans and cats**_

_**Supreme Commander of all the Warriors**_

_**And that I shall at all times be ready as a Warrior,**_

_**To give my life for this oath….**_

Fireheart's POV

10th Warrior division

Hill land below the mountains, leading to the Tribe of Rushing Water

_The leader's promises of peace and prosperity have fallen by the wayside…leaving in their wake a path of destruction. The outrages committed by Tigerstar's Shadow Warriors are a stain on the honor of the of the Warrior Code. There is widespread disgust in the Warrior's officer corps…toward the crimes committed by the Nazis, the murder of innocents ,the experimentation of kits, the mass execution of Kittypets, and half clan cats. My duty as a Warrior is no longer to protect my clan, but to protect innocent lives .I cannot find a general, in the position to confront Tigerstar with the courage to do it…._

"Colonel Fireheart sir, a private comes in to deliver news. The General will be here in four hours."

"Thank you", I reply. "I need to see him when he arrives."

Looking down, I pick up my journal, I begin to think, and I am surrounded by people who are unwilling to face the truth: Tigerstar is not the archenemy of the world of cats, but the archenemy of the clans. A change must be made.

Five hours later

"Colonel, my orders are to advance up theses mountains, to get to halfway up the mountain by night fall, so that's what we will do," the general replied, with fake force in his voice.

"The Tribe of Lightning is pushing in from the north, and the tribe of fire's general Eagle Talon is pushing up from the sun drown place," I reply with equal force. "You know we should have left 2 days ago".

"No colonel, we keep fighting until the final victory." Even I can tell those words are forced, I think to myself.

"The northern areas are lost, and you are going to need these men in a year from now to defend Lakeforest", I reply with more force than needed." We can serve the Forest, or the leader, not both".

It's that kind of talk that got you sent here colonel.

What I said was much worse.

General, I just want my men to get out of here alive.

Sending his aide away, the general stepped closer.

What would you have me do colonel?

Tell command that were low on water, and then we would have to reroute the 21st division. At least then we would have a chance.

And the records would show that we didn't have enough water to reach the mountain?

I can guarantee it.

See that it is done then.

Normal POV

BOOM!

Bombs began to drop every were.

Then an explosion rocked through the ground the general was dead before he hit the ground.

Fireheart's POV

Tribe of lightning planes were every were in the sky.

Bombs were landing every were.

I saw the general fall, and then an explosion sent me to the ground.

I made my way over to were his body was, I knew that he was dead. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that another soldier had fallen , but was still alive.

After helping him up, I saw a jeep, that was our ticket to get out of here. We both got into the jeep, but I wouldn't start. As I was trying to start the jeep, I never saw the plane coming toward us.

Normal POV

A single plane of the tribe of lightning was descending on the two cats in the jeep. Firing its twin 50 caliber machine guns, it created a trail of bullets leading right towards the two in the jeep.

Fireheart's POV

Damn this jeep! It wouldn't start! I had to get out of here, I had to see Sandstorm again, and our children. I had to get out of here, I had to…

Author's Note

HAHAHAHAHAHA, I am evil!

You want to know what happens to him? Then review!

And I know that he was a kitty pet, but in this story he is not, oh and the tribes are the allies fighting against Tigerstar and his Nazi cat forest.


End file.
